Fukuda Kanon
thumb|Fukuda Kanon, August 2011 Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined the project in 2004 as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and is a former member of Shugo Chara Egg! and is the current leader of Shin Minimoni and sub-leader of S/mileage. History 2004 Fukuda Kanon joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in June 2004 when she passed the auditions alongside thirty-two other girls. The aim of the group was to prepare the young girls for their debut into the world of entertainment, as such Fukuda recieved free dance and vocal training alongside the other Eggs. In November, Fukuda recieved a role in a musical as "Henrika" in "34 choome no kiseki" The musical ran from November to December. 2006, Fukuda continued her training and performed as a backing dancer along with the other Eggs during concerts. 2006 Kanon worked on the Niseen Hikosen Project 2006 campaign single "Sora ga Aru" with three other Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members. She performed in three musicals in 2007, playing "Mao" in "Chitose zuki" in March, performing "Saien!! Chitose zuki" in August and "Heisei Revolution ~Bakku tuze - Byakkotai~" in October. 2008 Fukuda also took part in television, "Chao.TV" (started 2007/09/02). Kanon had another role in a musical in 2008, that being "Bijogi Junction" in April, but a bigger opportunity for Fukuda presented itself when she was selected to be one of the four members for a new Hello! Pro Egg unit alongside Maeda Yuuka, Wada Ayaka and Saho Akari. The group was called Shugo Chara Egg! and was formed to record the opening songs for the anime that Buono! sings for, Shugo Chara!. They released two singles before she graduated from Shugo Chara Egg! along with Maeda and Wada. 2009 On April 4th, 2009 Tsunku announced on his blog that a new group was in the works. The members listed were Fukuda Kanon, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki, and Wada Ayaka. He stated the lineup was subject to change, and that it would be their "major debut". On May 5th, 2009 Tsunku revealed the name of the new group to be "S/mileage" on his blog. They will graduate from Hello! Pro Egg in the Hello!Project spring concert in 2010. Also in 2009 Kanon was cast in a film with Yajima Maimi of °C-ute, titled "Fuyu no Kaidan". She and the original members of Shugo Chara Egg! were in Shugo Chara the Musical!. She played "Nadeshiko Fujisaki". 2010 In May Kanon, Ayaka, Yuuka, and Saki graduated from egg status and became full members of Hello! Project. Kanon along with Ayaka, and Yuuka formed Lilpri for the anime Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. The girls voice the main characters and sing both the opening and endings for the anime. Kanon voices Natsuki Sasahara. 2011 As of 2011 Kanon is the leader of Shin Minimoni. On December 31, 2011 Maeda Yuuka Graduated and Kanon became sub-leader of S/mileage. Profile *'Name:' Fukuda Kanon (福田花音) *'Nickname:' Kanin (かにょん) Kanyon *'Birthdate:' 03/12/1995 *'Birthplace:' Saitama Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 153 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **June 2004: Egg **2009-04-04: S/mileage Member **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 Years *'Likes:' *'Things:' Hello! Project, costumes, computers, mobile phones *'Food:' Strawberries *'Animal:' Rabbits and cats *'Colour:' Pink, purple, and red *'Dislikes:' *'Thing:' Long distance running, slopes *'Food:' Fresh Cream, Soda *'Hobby:' Collecting strawberry goods, reading, theater-going, shopping, singing, dancing *'Specialty:' Classical ballet, piano, baton, pranks *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004–2010) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2009) **S/mileage (2009-) **Shin Minimoni (2009-) **Lilpri (2010-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-Present) Singles Participated In S/mileage * aMa no Jaku (Indies) * Asu wa Deeto na no ni Ima Sugu Koe ga Kikitai (Indies) * Suki-chan (Indies) * Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii (indies) * My School March (Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage) * Yume Miru 15sai * ◯◯ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! * Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama * Shortcut * Koi ni Booing Buu! * Uchouten LOVE * Tachiagirl * Please Mini Skirt Post Woman!! * Chotto Matte Kudasai! * Dot Bikini Mano Erina * Hajimete no Keiken * Sekai wa Summer Party * Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo * LOVE Shugo Chara Egg! * Minna no Tamago * Shugo! Shugo! Lilpri *Little Princess *Idolulu Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Works Movies *2009.01.06 冬の怪談～ぼくとワタシとおばあちゃんの物語～ Fuyu no Kaidan ~Boku to Watashi to Obaachan no Monogatari~ Featured Singles *2006.04.?? 空がある (Sora ga Aru) (with Kitahara Sayaka, Okada Robin Shouko, Hashida Mirei) *2006.11.08 白蛇伝～White Lovers～ソング・セレクション (Hakujaden ~White Lovers~ Song Selection) Select Concerts *2007.10.20 ハロプロエッグデリバリーステーション！02 (Hello! Pro Egg Delivery Station! 02) (with Noto Arisa, Mano Erina, Furukawa Konatsu, Okai Asuna) Theater *2005.12.?? 34丁目の奇跡 (34 Choume no Kiseki) *2006.11.08 白蛇伝～White Lovers～ (Hakujaden ~White Lovers~) *2007.03.24 千歳月 (Sen Saigetsu) *2007.08.16 再縁!! 千歳月 (Saien!! Sen Saigetsu) *2007.10.03 平成レボリューション～バック トゥ ザ・白虎隊 (Heisei Revolution ~Back to the Byakkotai~) *2009.08.13-23 しゅごキャラ!（藤咲 なでしこ） (Shugo Chara! Musical - Nadeshiko Fujisaki) Television *2007.09.02 ちゃお.TV (Chao.TV) 1 *2010.04.04- ひめチェン！おとぎちっくアイドル リルぷりっ (Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri; voice only, as Sasahara Natsuki) 2 Trivia * Fukuda is close friends with former Hello! Pro Eggs Okada Robin Shouko and Yutoku Ayumi. * She practiced ballet from two years old, but quit to focus on becoming an H!P Egg. * Some fans have compared her to former fourth generation Morning Musume member Kago Ai in looks and personality. * Before graduating from Hello! Pro Egg Fukuda was the eighth youngest Egg (Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami, and Tanabe Nanami were younger than her). * She's a fan of AKB48, especially of Miori Ichikawa. * Shares the same last name as 1st generation Morning Musume Fukuda Asuka and the same first name as 9th Generation Morning Musume Suzuki Kanon. * She considers herself to be the reincarnation of Cinderella * She is good at tongue twisters * She became subleader of S/mileage after Maeda Yuuka's graduation. * During the official member event she was the only 1st generation memeber to have their place in S/mileage put in jeopardy. * Is the only Hello Project member to be born in 1995 (excluding eggs) External Links S/mileage Official Website Official Blog Twitter Category:S/mileage Category:1995 births Category:2004 additions Category:Members from Saitama Category:Minimoni Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Shugo Chara Egg Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:Group Leaders Category:Blood type A